


蓝色红色

by Coesius_J



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coesius_J/pseuds/Coesius_J
Summary: 老文
Relationships: China/Female China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	蓝色红色

不熟悉China的人，比如罗德里赫，他总认为几千年来王耀与王春燕从未分开过。

但并非如此。实际上，就在二十世纪的时候，王家兄妹甚至处在对立面。这当然是意识形态的不同造成的。

抗战期间，China的两个阵营再次合作，虽然他们当时的上司竭尽所能不让兄妹二人接触到红色世界的人，但王耀还是在偶然的机会上遇见了身上揣着小红本的士兵。

对方在知道他是国家先生的时候很是激动，在身上使劲地擦了擦手，向他伸来，虽然王耀也因为连续作战了几天几夜而邋遢不已。

当时是初冬，士兵却仅着了件单衣，王耀好奇，便问他是不是上面克扣，小伙子却露出大白牙：先生误会，咱主xi好得很，他教育俺们，不能歧视伤兵，还要好生照料，这不俺班长前天腿伤了，身子虚，俺给他了。

王耀点点头，递了半盒罐头给他：我身上也没啥好东西，就剩这个了，若下次还能见着，我再送你更好的。

士兵连忙道了谢，拿着那半盒罐头走了。王耀猜，多半拿去和战友们分了。

士兵的话一直映在他脑子里，收兵的时候他坐在车上，突然想起王川在出发前信誓旦旦的模样，又想起了无数还没到战场就死了的战士们，心里说不出的难过，他恨极了那些贪污克扣军/资的人，他们和汪有什么区别——都是败类。

故而，在还没回到重庆的时候，他费了些精力找到了那个小红本子。他对那个素未谋面的男人十分好奇，而这是了解他的思想的最简单的方法。

这就是王耀和燕子分道扬镳的开端。

燕子大多时间都待在伤病营，能上战场的机会少之又少，而且自从在仰光“死”了一次后，当时的上司就严禁她再上前线了。她过了好几个月每日陪着上司参加各种酒宴的日子。那段时间，她和阿尔弗雷德相处的很好，她时常听他吐槽他们共同的盟友——伊利亚，其实她本身对伊利亚没有任何不满，反而她还很欣赏他家的音乐。

“他的人民都很勇敢，这多亏了伊利亚的鼓舞不是吗？如果不是他们，亚瑟和弗朗西斯的情况会更糟糕。”

她说出了心里话，她心里明白，除了意识形态的不同，阿尔弗雷德对伊利亚的讨厌还建立在她她的国家和百姓身上。而她要做的就是尽力维持这个平衡，不能让谁得利太多而掌控她和王耀的国民。

“他们勇敢没错，可这和伊利亚有什么关系，他不过是用他独裁的手段逼着可怜的男孩们送死。”

不，阿尔弗雷德，你错了。你的国家没有遭到战火的摧残，是不会有那种感受的，哪怕你在我的家亲眼看见那幅场景。

“他想靠红色吞并你们，燕，相信我，这绝不能让他达成。所以你和王耀一定不要沾上他们。”

这句话的确说到春燕的心里了，毕竟伊利亚的确是这样不断强大起来的。在重庆的那段时间，她和艾米丽的关系火速升温，甚至成为恋人关系，她的恋人也曾在枕边说起同样的话——让她远离红色世界。这多少干预了她的思想，导致她在旁观王耀、伊利亚和阿尔弗雷德的三角关系时，也是偏心于那个金发碧眼的飞行员的。

她在50年代的时候回忆那段战争，突然回想起了王耀有一次回重庆的时候给她带得一件旗袍，里面还裹着一本薄薄的红册子。

原来他早就和她通过气，只不过当时的她完全忽略了那本质朴的书。这么一次小小的疏忽，换来的却是四年的分隔与痛苦，她甚至埋怨过，在晚上和阿尔弗雷德喝得烂醉抱头痛哭过。当然，她绝不允许有人骂她的兄弟，阿尔弗雷德就因为好几次忍不住因为王耀的“背叛”而用了脏字被王春燕教训了一番。

因为两个阵营的手上都各自有了位国家先生，光头上司将她看得更严了，她再次遭到了“软禁”。他先是信誓旦旦地向她保证他们绝对会消灭“赤//匪”然后把王耀给她带回来，再到天津失守，再到所谓的划江而治。

“这样是最好的方法，和平谈判，两方各治。您和耀先生，更是不用再避嫌。”

放屁，我们从来都不该避嫌，我们的家园更不该一分为二。王春燕腹诽，在心里从上到下将自己的上司数落透了。

想着一开始，伊利亚也选择的是她的上司，而没有因为意识形态相同去扶持/延/安的人，美//苏两国投入的先进武器在他领导的军队手上变得如同废铁。又想起曾经火光通天的长沙，在黄河里丧生的无数条生命。她听说在红旗下的百姓们都会受到军医的悉心照顾，村庄里流行的疾病得到很好的控制。她终于下定了决心，时隔几十年她需要再次制定出逃计划，逃离去人民的怀抱。

“燕子。”

久违的称呼，只有她的兄弟这样喊她，亲切极了。他们紧紧地拥抱对方，好像是力量能够倾诉他们对彼此的思念。

“我们最终还是做了同样的选择。”

“永远和人民站在一起——是永恒不变的初衷。”


End file.
